Narrengrab
by Lk Ivy
Summary: Seifer. Selbsterkenntnis ist manchmal mehr, manchmal weniger schmerzhaft.


**Author's Notes**: Englische Namen. Sorry. **Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. 

Auf den ersten Blick hatte sich an dem Grab des unbekannten Königs nichts verändert. Die Grotte war immer noch in einem dauerhaften Zustand fortgeschritten Verfalls, und man überlegte es sich immer zweimal, bevor man eintrat. Wenn man eine halbe Stunde investierte und vollständig um das Grab herumging, merkte man, dass es von der Rückseite gar nicht als solches erkennbar war, so sehr war es über die Jahrhunderte überwuchert worden mit Flechten, Moos und Gräsern. Nur von vorne war noch zu erahnen, welch prachtvolle Anlage hier früher gewesen sein musste. 

Ein gekachelter Weg begann irgendwo - scheinbar willkürlich - in der Wildnis und führte dann über gewundene Pfade zu dem düsteren Eingang der Grotte. Vorbei an den verwilderten Resten eines Gartens. Vorbei an zerbröckelten Steinbüsten. Im Grase liegend, anstatt stolz von einem Sockel auf die Jahrhunderte herabzublicken. Entlang ehemaliger Bewässerungsgräben, die erstaunlicherweise nicht grünes schleimiges Abwasser transportierten, oder gar ausgetrocknet waren, sondern in denen kristallklares, bläulich schimmerndes Wasser floss, das fast trinkbar aussah.

Seifer Almasy betrachtete alles ohne erkennbare Regung. 

Das letzte mal war er hier gewesen, kurz nachdem er den Krieg verloren hatte, und ziellos von einem Ort zum andern gewandert war, um der Aufmerksamkeit so manch einer Regierung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nicht dass irgendjemand Kopfgeld ausgeschrieben hatte, aber zum Schluss käme ja noch einer auf die Idee, Reparationszahlungen von ihm zu verlangen_. Bitte sehr Mr. Almasy. Das macht dann 345 Milliarden Gil, die während Ihrer Diktatur anfielen, ca. 300 Milliarden davon für den Krieg gegen den Rest der Welt, ca. 33 Milliarden für die Einkommensverluste Galbadias, die bei dem Handelsembargo entstanden, das die restlichen Völker gegen uns errichtet hatten, ca. 12 Milliarden für die mutwillige Beschädigung eines landeseigenen Gardens, ca. 1 Million für die überaus kostspielige Parade zu Ihrer Amtseinführung und, oh, 20 Gil und 30 Cent für die eine Vase im Regierungshauptsitz, die Sie gegen die Wand geschmissen haben. Hier ist ihre Rechnung._

Stattdessen beschloss er als Vagabund zu leben, bis sich die Wogen geglättet hatten und die Bevölkerung sein Gesicht vergaß. So etwas ging immer erstaunlich schnell. 

Und so hatte ihn sein Weg zur Grotte geführt. Er hatte das große Geheimnis lösen wollen, dass diese Grotte umwölkte. Hatte herausfinden wollen, warum so selten Menschen wieder aus ihr herauskamen die sie einmal betraten. Hatte sich mit Gunblade und Minimalration aufgemacht, und sich seinen Weg in den Kern hineingekämpft, nur um dann festzustellen das ihm jemand zuvorgekommen war. Vorsichtiges Nachfragen bei den Bauern in der näheren Umgebung hatte ergeben, dass eine Gruppe von SeeDs hier gewesen war und 'ordentlich aufgeräumt' hatte. Und dass der Geist des Königs nun endlich seine Freiheit erlangt hatte. Und dass seitdem aus dieser Grotte nicht mehr dieses unheimliche Stöhnen kam, welches - aus was für einen Grund auch immer - angeblich daran Schuld war, warum die Kühe schlechte Milch gaben.

Und Seifer hätte seine Gunblade darauf verwettet, dass unter den entsprechenden SeeDs auch Squall Leonhard zu finden war.

Apropos Gunblade. Sein Hyperion war exakt der Grund, warum er nach acht Monaten jetzt wieder am Eingang zur Grotte stand, und dem leisen Plätschern des kleinen Rinnsals daneben zuhörte. Sein Vagabundentum hatte ihn vor ein paar Wochen zu einer äußerst biestigen Herde Mezmerizes geführt. _Er_ hatte den Zusammenstoß mit den gehörnten Pferden überlebt. Hyperion nicht. 

Aus sentimentalen Gründen trug er die zwei Stücke seiner Gunblade immer noch mit sich herum, obwohl die Waffe eigentlich nutzlos war. Es sei denn er wollte mit der abgetrennten Klinge nach jemanden schmeißen. Diese Methode brachte aber selten das gewünschte Ergebnis. Er musste es ja schließlich wissen, er hatte es ausprobiert.

Er konnte auch nicht einfach in die Stadt gehen und sich das Schwert reparieren lassen, und er selbst hatte weder die Fähigkeiten noch Ausrüstung die Bruchstücke wieder zusammen zu schmieden. Jedoch benötigte er eine Waffe zum Überleben. Jeder auf diesem monsterverseuchtem Planeten brauchte eine, wenn er sich nicht für ewig innerhalb der Grenzen von Städten und Dörfern versteckt halten wollte. Die Lösung zu Seifers Problem war genau im Herz der Grabkammer zu finden. Denn dort, in dem geöffneten Sarg des unbenannten Königs, lag ein schweres und antikes Breitschwert in den Händen eines edel geschmückten Skeletts.

Er hatte es damals gesehen, und verfluchte jetzt seinen Leichtsinn, es damals nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Möglicherweise war es ja in den acht Monaten bereits von Grabräubern gestohlen worden. Es war ein Wunder, dass es bei seinem ersten Besuch noch da gewesen war. 

Er stand nun vor dem Dilemma, ob er sich wirklich unbewaffnet in das kleine Erdloch wagen sollte, in dem unzählige Biester dicht aufeinander hockten und darauf lauerten, dass ein unbedarfter Wanderer ihren Weg passierte. Das Risiko eingehen, dass das Schwert bereits weg war. Aber andererseits hatte er nicht wirklich eine Wahl.  Und wenn man eines über Seifer Almasy sagen konnte, war es, dass er sich nie vor waghalsigen Operationen scheute. So dumm sie auch waren, fügte er mit geringer Menge an Verachtung hinzu.

Und er hasste es, wenn Dinge nicht nach seinem Willen liefen. Was im Übrigen die ganzen letzten eineinhalb Jahre einschloss. Er musste wieder Halt finden, wieder die Kontrolle über sein Leben bekommen. Dies hier mochte der erste Schritt sein.

Seifer fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das kurze, goldblonde Haar. Holte einmal tief Luft, ließ ein verächtliches Lächeln seine Lippen verzieren und trat in das Finster der Grotte. Wenn man es recht überlegte, fand er, hatte es einen geradezu poetische Klang: _Der Ritter würde dem König das Schwert den toten Händen entreißen._

Ritter und Könige. Und Hexen.

Vielleicht hätte man ihm zu Ehren ebenfalls ein prunkvolles Grabmal errichtet. Etwas dass ihn ewig in der Erinnerung der Leute gehalten hätte. Unvergessen. Das heißt natürlich vorausgesetzt er hätte den Krieg an der Seite seiner Hexe gewonnen. 

Blödsinn, schalt er sich. Er musste sich zum x-ten mal ermahnen nicht an der Vergangenheit, nicht an törichten Träumen zu hängen. Hatte er doch an eigener Haut spüren müssen, wohin ihn das führte. Die Hexe hätte ihm die Unsterblichkeit niemals schenken können. Denn Unsterblichkeit setzt eine Ewigkeit voraus. Und die existierte nicht in einer zeitkomprimierten Welt. Er war ihr Ritter gewesen, den sie auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht zwangsweise umgebracht hätte, wie den Rest der Menschheit, die ihr in die Zeitkompression - in die Einheit mit ihr selbst - nicht folgen konnte.

Er fragte sich manchmal, was sie sich davon erhofft hatte. Was sie nur dazu antrieb sich zum einzigen Wesen im Universum zu ernennen. Warum diese Art von Einsamkeit etwas wünschenswertes für sie war. Was musste ihr nur zugestoßen sein, dass sie sich alles wegwünschte...Er gab den Gedanken auf. Er machte sich keine Illusionen darüber Ultimecias Beweggründe jemals verstehen zu können.

Und außerdem, Grabmal hin Grabmal her, es war ohnehin keine todsichere Methode Unsterblichkeit zu erlangen. Man betrachte nur diese Gemäuer hier. Sicherlich haben sie einige Jahrhunderte durchgehalten, aber in ein paar weiteren Jahrhunderten oder vielleicht lediglich Dekaden, würde hier nur Schutt und Asche zurückbleiben, ein grasbedeckter Steinhaufen, sonst nichts. Definitiv nicht für die Ewigkeit geeignet, wenn auch der König es sich damals so gedacht hatte. Zudem wusste man ja nicht einmal mehr auch nur den Namen des Leichnams, der hier lag. Deswegen auch die Bezeichnung _'Grab des unbekannten Königs'. Die ganze Mühe schien er umsonst eingegangen zu sein._

Seifers Fußschritte hallten unnatürlich laut wider. Der Klang kleinster Wassertropfen, die von der undichten Decke fielen und sich mit dem Bächlein darunter vermischten, schallte klar durch die Gänge. Die gesamte Klangkulisse war ungewöhnlich, ein extremer Kontrast zu draußen, wo immer Hintergrundgeräusche von Wind und von Vögeln zu hören waren. Hier drinnen war alles totenstill, bis auf klares Plätschern und Gummisohlen auf Stein. Licht drang in Form von sporadisch verteilten, hellen Lichtbalken durch die bröckelige Decke.

Seifer kam zu dem Leichnam eines Jungen, den er schon vor acht Monaten gesehen hatte, und stellte fest, dass er seit seinem letzten Besuch weiterhin gemütlich vor sich hingerottet war. Die Kleidung war zwar dreckig, aber noch einwandfrei erhalten, sah aber merkwürdig aus wie sie sich um den skelettartigen Körper wickelte. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, den Körper zu bergen und zu begraben. Was angesichts der Gefahr, die von diesem Grab ausging auch irgendwie verständlich war. Der Knabe lag neben einem Schwert, in das aus unerfindlichen Gründen eine Nummer eingraviert war. Seifer hätte _dieses Schwert genommen, wäre es nicht Monate lang in feuchten Pfützen gelegen und bereits an den Rändern vollständig durchgerostet. Vollkommen unbrauchbar. _

Das Schwert aus dem Grab hingegen, hatte Jahrhunderte der Trockenheit gut konserviert überstanden. Seifer stieg über den Leichnam hinweg, ohne ihm weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Und bewusst nicht daran zu denken, dass der Junge ein SeeD gewesen war und Seifer ihm vielleicht einmal begegnet war. Vielleicht hatte Seifer ihn ja sogar mal unter Hausarrest gestellt. _Mit Grüßen vom Ordnungsdienst._

Seifer war so konzentriert darauf kleinste Bewegungen in der Umgebung zu erhaschen, so angespannt, dass er nicht sah, dass sich doch etwas an der Grotte verändert hatte. Alle paar Abzweigungen war eine kleine Plakette an einer Wand angebracht worden. Kleine Steintafeln, in denen Worte geritzt waren. Er lief an ihnen vorbei ohne sie zu bemerken.

Der Weg zum Herz des Grabmals verlief relativ ungestört. Nur eines dieser schleimig blauen Biester wartete ihm auf. Er setzte es kurzerhand mit einem Fira Zauber unter Feuer, sodass es langsam ausdörrte, und er schenkte ihm ein hämisches Grinsen, bevor er weiterging.

Nach halbstündigem Herumirren in den Gängen der Gruft, kam er schließlich zu der Brücke die hinüber in die Grabkammer führte. Sie stand immer noch offen. Er trat ein.

Der Raum war so kahl, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Staub rieselte und flog in dichten Schwaden. Die Partikelchen leuchteten kurz auf, wenn sie durch Lichtbalken wehten. Die Luft war stickig und Seifer presste den Arm seines Mantels vor dem Mund, um einen Hustenanfall zu verhindern. 

Er ging auf den Sarg zu. Die Steinplatte war immer noch zur Seite gerückt. Und drinnen, da lag er. _Der König_, der hier einstmals geherrscht haben musste. Den niemand mehr kannte. Und über seiner Brust lag das Schwert. Unverziert und schlichter als man es als Grabbeigabe erwartete. Es schien ein Schwert zu sein, das auch tatsächlich Gebrauch gefunden zu haben schien und nicht nur zur Zierde vom König herumgeschleppt worden war. Seifer streckte die Hand aus, um danach zu greifen, hielt dann aber inne, als ihm etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln heraus auffiel.

Ein kleines Steintäfelchen, das auf dem breiten Sargrand angebracht war. 

Es war das letzte mal nicht da gewesen, dass war sicher, denn auf die Art wie es angebracht war, verhinderte es ein sorgfältiges Schließen des Sargs mit dem Sargdeckel. Neugierig lehnte er sich darüber und begann es zu untersuchen, ließ einen langen, dünnen Zeigefinger darüber gleiten, der das Täfelchen abtastete.

Es war - alt. Neu angebracht, sicherlich, aber dennoch schien es furchtbar alt zu sein. Seine Kanten waren verwittert und abgetragen, als hätten sie Wind und Sand über die Jahre rund abgeschliffen. Die Schrift war schwer zu entziffern, da sie sehr geschwungen und ausladend verziert war. Der Schrifttyp entsprach exakt dem der Inschrift auf dem Schwert. Staub hatte sich in den Ritzen angesammelt. Mühsam versuchte er die Tafel zu entziffern.

In Kaligraphie stand dort ein Vers:

_Allen Tölpeln dieser Welt_

_wurde hier ein Denkmal hingestellt_

_Zu Ehren aller Narren, die denken_

_Unsterblichkeit im Tod zu finden _

_Wer glaubt im Jenseits Ruhm zu erlangen_

_Ist bereits im festen Griff des Trugs gefangen_

_Denn nie hat einer viel erreicht_

_Der tot und kalt im Grab verweilt_

Seifer fand sich für einen Moment unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Er hätte es zwar nicht zugegeben, aber ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Die Worte waren ihm wie auf den Leib geschneidert. Sein Blick wanderte unfreiwillig zu dem bleichen Schädel, und er blickte ihn fragend an. Der Schädel grinste zurück. 

Verwirrt las er den Vers noch einmal.

Nach etlichen Momenten, verflüchtigte sich seine innere Anspannung plötzlich und Seifer fing an zu lachen. So sehr, dass er sich am Sargrand abstützen musste und fast vornüber in den Sarg gefallen wäre. Seifer richtete sich schließlich auf und salutierte dem grinsenden Skelett zu, das tatsächlich über etwas verdammt amüsiert zu sein schien.

Dann griff er nach dem Schwert und zog es zwischen den knochigen Fingern hervor, mit der Sicherheit, dass der König nicht an seinem weltlichen Nachlass hing, und wohl nichts dagegen hätte. Zur Übung schwang Seifer das Schwert in weiten Halbkreisen vor sich her und parierte ein paar unsichtbare Angriffe. Das Schwert war angenehm schwer, fast wie Hyperion, und lag gut in der Hand. Es würde gute Dienste dabei leisten, sein Überleben zu sichern. Wenn auch es für Ruhm wohl schon zu spät für ihn war. Und vielleicht - nur vielleicht war das auch nicht so wichtig.

Und ihm fiel wieder ein was ihm die Bauern erzählt hatten. _'Der König hatte endlich seine Freiheit erlangt'_. Seifer spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, dass an dem Märchen der Bauerntölpel ja vielleicht doch etwas Wahres dran sein könnte. Der tote König hatte sich demnach eingekerkert gefühlt in seiner solitären Ewigkeit. Er kam nicht umhin, sich zu wundern, wie es wohl Ultimecia dort ergangen wäre? Wäre sie endlich im Frieden mit sich selbst gewesen? Er konnte es wirklich nicht beantworten.

Seifer lehnte die Klinge des Schwerts gegen seine Schulter, und fragte sich leichthin, ob der König auch dann aus seinem Grab hätte befreit werden wollen, wenn sich jemals einer an seinem Namen erinnert hätte.

Er lachte noch einmal kurz und schüttelte langsam seinen Kopf. _Abergläubischer Unsinn._

Er drehte sich um und ging festen Schrittes auf den Ausgang zu, gespannt darauf sein neues antikes Schwert an einem der dummen Biester in den Gängen auszuprobieren. Er rief noch einen Abschiedsgruß über seine Schulter zum König.

"Man sieht sich!" Dann hielt er kurz inne, und fügte mit schelmischem Lächeln hinzu. "Albert."

~ 


End file.
